


Just Another Love Potion Attempt

by luna_rey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Making Out, accidental marking, attempted humor, i suck at tags and dont know what to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Juvia once more buys a love potion... chaos ensues
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126
Collections: gratsuforthefairies





	Just Another Love Potion Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at descriptions but I hope you still read it... also no gruvia, just the mighty boys in love

It was yet another dark and dreary night in magnolia. Juvia stood once more in a magic shop as she explained to them her romantic woes. "Oh, what Juvia would do if Gray-Sama looked at Juvia just once with passion lit in his eyes... Juvia would die a happy woman!"  
  
Watching from the opposing chair, the shop owners’ eyes glint in the moonlight. "My dear, I think I have the perfect thing for you... causes the one whom ingested it to become madly in love!"  
  
Juvia nearly fainted as a scene of Gray, half-naked and staring at her through longing eyes as he professed his never-ending love for her... "J-Juvia will take it! How much?"  
  
"Six-hundred-thousand jewels-" the cloaked man watched as Juvia was about to protest and interrupted her."-no more, no less. Take it or leave it dear, but know that you would not find another potion as well working as this one!"  
  
He held out a heart-shaped vial, giving the liquid inside a quick swish left and right. "It's tasteless and has no smell to speak of... as long as you can put even a few drops into his food or drink, your beloved will come crawling to you my dear!"  
  
"J-" Juvia takes a moment to consider the amount of jewels it costs, weighing it against Gray's love. Her beloveds love vs the amount of jewels owed... we all know which won out.  
  
Juvia skipped back home, just the thought of how his eyes will change once her beloved comes to terms with his feelings. "Gray, my love... just you wait we will be together soon!" Fantasies accosted the air above her as she thought of what her Gray-Sama is going to do. Her nose started to drip blood as her cheeks turned rosy.   


* * *

  
Morning came and fairy tail was much the same, Erza scarlet sat by Lucy as the blond complained about her rent and how bored she was. Behind the two, gray and Nastu stood, forehead to forehead as they both glared at each other.   
  
"What did you say droopy eyes?"  
  
"You heard me! Or did you finally melt that pea you call a brain?"  
  
Natsu threw the first punch and the two were sent to the floor, fists and legs intermingling as the two brawled. Eventually, Gray laid sprawled on the floor with Nastu pinning Gray under himself, the dragon slayer straddling his torso.   
  
"I win!"  
  
"Sure, sure, hot-head... now get off me will ya?!"  
  
Gray sent Nastu a glare that sent shivers down his spine but nonetheless slid off of the ice-wizard. "Happy now, princess?" Natsu whispered in defiance, and though Gray had heard him and had already come up with many ways he could insult his rival by now, but as he looked at where his friends were sitting and noticed the silent glare sent his way. Gray knew that if he wanted to keep his head, he should ignore Nastu and grab something to eat... a good fight always made him hungry first thing in the morning.   
  
"What did you get?" Natsu sat next to him, a silent truce between the two boys.   
  
"I ordered a poutine before we fought and here it sat, waiting to be devoured... would you warm it up for me?"  
  
Natsu simply picked the plate up with one hand and lit a small flame with the other, he held the tiny fire under the plate until the food would be just right. Not too warm but not too cold either.   
  
"Thanks, man!" Gray smirked as he picked up a particularly cheesy fry. What Gray didn’t notice was the blue-haired water-wizard watching with wide eyes as she waited for the potion to do its job... it was far easier than she thought it would be, when Mira had turned her back on his food she had quickly added some of the potion over the poutine and turned around to walk out. This repeated until the bottle was empty, she would add two more drops and she would turn to leave only to doubt whether that was enough. Eventually, the plate had been taken away and she had no more potion left to add, all she can do is hope that with all the love potion added, she should have nothing to worry about besides how to keep her wild Gray-Sama under control until they were alone. Another fantasy appeared, her and Gray, alone, cuddled closely under the covers, both delightfully unclothed... oh how her mind wandered.  
  
Now back with Gray. He had taken the bite with a delightful hum and noticed as Nastu stole a fry. He wanted to slap that hand away, but as he looked at Nastu. Hearts appeared around the dragon slayer and Gray found himself crawling onto Natsus lap.   
  
Natsu yelped as a barely clothed Gray basically used him as a chair, cuddling closer into that comforting warmth. As Nastu opened his mouth to complain, he found himself pausing. Had Gray always smelled this good to him? "You're not close enough yet!" Natsu whined as he pulled that cool body against himself, nuzzling his nose along the hollow of his neck as he breathed in that cool minty scent that was all Gray.   
  
Now, this would have usually caused many heads to turn, but the remaining guild members were too focused on their own problems. Macao and Wakaba were at their own table traumatizing poor Romeo as they were openly flirting, feeding each other fries from the poutine Wakaba bought earlier. Mira and Erza were doing the same with Lucy gushing over both of them... what the poor water-wizard didn’t realize was that every time she had her back turned Mira was getting food out and placing a new poutine down and that Juvia had been adding the love potion into all the poutines that were served out!  
  
Chaos of another kind disrupted throughout the guild.  
  
Cana was making out with a barrel she named Bob, instead of drinking it.   
  
Freed who had been admiring his thunder god while he bit into his poutine was clinging to him as Laxus was smiling with a slight blush tinting his cheeks... did he even get a poutine?   
  
Bickslow and evergreen were fighting over who would receive Elfman's attention as he was too engrossed by the pillar he sat by to give them any notice.   
  
Loke was around this time, jet and Droy were fuming as they watched levy fawn over the celestial spirit who was too engrossed with Lucy to pay her any heed... not too different from before the love potion, for Loke that is to say.   
  
Even Nastu and Gray were affected strongly, seeing as the ice-wizard was straddling the dragon slayer as the two swapped saliva.   
  
Juvia was torn between wanting to stop her Gray-Sama but she couldn’t deny the little BL fangirl inside of her was squealing in excitement at watching her beloved with another man... she might consider allowing him to have a side man... as long as she gets to watch that is. Now an even more disturbing image protrudes the air. Juvia sat in a corner as Nastu took Gray, she imagined how her beloved would sound and soon found herself passing out from lack of blood.   
  
This continued for hours, until all at once, the magic wore off.   
  
Wakaba was staring wide-eyed at Macao who was equally slack-jawed and Romeo who had been privy to watching only sat there looking at them both traumatized.  
  
Mira was leaning into Erza whispering all the naughty things that she wanted to do to the requip wizard when they both paused and turned red, Lucy following suit as she found herself practically on both women's laps.   
  
Cana just kinda paused for a minute, humming to herself as she once more pecked the barrel of alcohol before she continued to drink. Only stating, "I will always love you Bob... and many Bob's after."  
  
Freed turned so red that the poor man was nearly purple. His mouth opened to form an apology but Laxus merely shoved another fry in his mouth, without much thought freed ate it and Laxus held onto freed face waiting for those majestic eyes to open and see him. When they had, the two happily continued to cuddle some more.  
  
Bickslow paused as he was about to strike at evergreen, both turned their faces to an equally confused Elfman, who still had his lips on the pillar as he embraced it... let's just say evergreen didn’t like that. She marched to the pillar and kicked the foul thing away, much to the dismay of master Makarov who was holding a picture that had strange looking smudges covering the glass.  
  
Levy who was the first to move, let go of her friends’ arm and apologized as she walked back to Jet and Droy. All she could think was how thankful she was that Gajeel was out of town... he would have been pissed. Jet and Droy followed closely behind and Loke just continued to stare at Lucy. Was he ever really under the potion's spell?  
  
Now though, Nastu and Gray opened their eyes wide. Mouths still connected, Gray still on Nastu. They gasped as the two broke apart, equally embarrassed, equally red in the face. "W-what was that?" They both cried out. Natsu was shocked, Gray still smelled delectable to him and with how flushed Gray was, he looked as delicious as he smelled. Natsu didn’t understand until he noticed something on Gray's shoulder. Right on the hollow of Gray's neck, he bore a fire shaped tattoo... a mark?!   
  
"So that's what my mark looks like, huh?"   
  
Natsu felt that he should be panicked but in truth, he couldn’t feel any better. Feelings that he has been harboring since the time he thought gray was dead during their fight with the oracion seis now being brought to light. And since the mark he put on Gray is left in place, this almost confirms his feelings... an accidental mark is never permanent that is unless both share the same feeling for one another.   
  
Natsu hummed as he looked to his mate, "maybe this isn’t too bad."  
  
"What isn’t too bad?"  
  
"Me, and you... I should really thank Juvia for this. Now shouldn't I, mate?"  
  
Natsu whispered into Gray's lips as he sought out the cold embrace of his rival. Gray flushed slightly but hid it well behind a smirk, "think you can handle me, ashes?" He responded as Nastu connected their lips once more eliciting a groan as his raven locks were tugged by tan fingers. The other hand roaming his back, pulling him closer.   
  
As the two were becoming more heated, they heard Erza trying to get their attention from beside them. "Y-you guys need to either stop or leave... there are kids here and we don’t need them witnessing the both of you with your tongue down each other's throat." Erza was once more bright red as both of them wordlessly ran out of the guild and to whoever's house lives closest. Lucy noted sadly that it was good that happy had gone on the delivery request with Carla.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it, let me know your opinions


End file.
